classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Cars Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 October 2012
08:48 :D 08:48 Oh yeah, they all end up in the bin 08:49 Chum Lee , *thinks hard* , explanation please :p 08:50 One of they guys, Corey, was making a business card for Chumlee, and as a joke he put a space between chum and lee. 08:50 I thought Rick made the cards 08:51 Corey was put up to the job by Rick. 08:51 Oh lol :D 08:51 Hey Adam. 08:51 Hey everyone 08:51 Hi 08:52 Hi 08:53 I don't think the chatbot talks. 08:53 lol 08:54 Hey Adam 08:54 I can make it talk, Sam 08:54 *facepalm* 08:54 I should've realized that. 08:54 * CCWChatBot is now talking 08:55 Hey Jon 08:55 Hey 08:55 Hey Cead. 08:55 hi 08:55 Epic, so the chat bot works now? 08:55 =D 08:56 There are six of us here. 08:56 Yep 08:56 Wow. 08:56 Now there are five 08:56 Now it's five. 08:56 i'm the only non admin,. 08:56 lol 08:56 But is 6 the record atm? 08:56 I think 8 is the record 08:56 Let me check 08:56 Oh. 08:56 Was I here then? 08:56 Yeah. 8 08:57 08:57 Who had the Supernatural pic? 08:57 Me? 08:57 Yeah 08:58 I can name all the people in that image in order 08:58 I don't remember me being there. 08:58 I think 08:58 I can only name you and me. 08:59 Dserbot, SkyRocketBolt (formerly BoltBlader), Nickolaus12?, Daniel T. Gogglebird, me, and you 08:59 Bolt was there? 08:59 Wow. 08:59 It was long ago then. 08:59 Yeah it was a long time ago lol 09:00 brb 09:01 WB Reaper 09:01 Why was my bot in the chat that day? 09:01 lol 09:02 Did I leave? 09:02 We were trying to fill it up 09:02 @Reaper: It appears so 09:02 Stupid lag. 09:02 Steve: That might've been why I brought my bot here now that I think about it :P 09:02 i am such a 60's nerd lol 09:03 Beatles forevah 09:03 :/ , no Cead , no. 09:03 50 years ago :P 09:04 What? 09:04 I didn't really like the Beatles 09:04 Ohmaigod that was 50 years ago 0_0 09:04 Today is the 50th Anniversary of the first Beatles Single 09:04 It is? 09:04 * I don't 09:05 1962 was the first beatles single? 09:05 50 years , and still famous. 09:05 yep. 09:05 That powerfuil. 09:05 Yeah, Reaper will know what I am on about, it was on The One Show 09:05 The One Show? 09:06 It is a TV Show over here thats sort of like an evening summary of the day 09:06 I didn't watch that today. 09:06 lol 09:06 I don't watch any programs like that lol 09:06 But now I have the song in my head :/ 09:07 I have a strange and stupid question to ask. 09:07 does CCWChatBot have ChatHacks? 09:07 lol 09:07 In order for CCWChatBot to function properly it needs ChatHacks 09:07 So yes :) 09:07 lol 09:08 it's funny now i have two clear buttons herer 09:08 I have just one clear button 09:08 so why does chatbot even exist? 09:08 I thought he was an actual user (facepalm) 09:08 The chat bot exists to log the chat 09:08 Hey. 09:08 He is there to log all the chats 09:08 WB 09:08 (Greatsword) 09:08 yes i know 09:08 but why? 09:08 Hi 09:09 Why not? 09:09 What was the issue that inspired your programming a bot? 09:09 Steve, I know this sounds weird, but "WB" is getting annoying. 09:09 lol 09:09 Ok 09:09 Jon, we get alot of underaged users here 09:09 Me, Sam and Adam like to report them ASAP but we need evidence to back stuff up 09:09 Well, Monster Hunter Wikia has A LOT of issues with underage users, spamming, and overall crap on their chat, and they've never made one. lol, 09:09 and they're a HUGE wiki 09:10 ah 09:10 makes sense 09:10 Fly on the wall 09:10 If EveryFanon ever gets up and flying i'll make a chatbot for it :D 09:10 This might be a personal opinion, but I like for history to be documented, and the chat bot does just that. 09:10 Listening to Hello Goodbye 09:11 Somehow i feel like jumping around 09:11 Fly on the wall 09:11 You shoulda seen me wrestling with my younger cousin yesterday 09:11 lol 09:11 UI had him in a headlock twice, and the last five rounds i was just taking him and throwing him like a cat toy 09:12 except for the very last round, when he went for my legs 09:12 i grabbed him and he was about three feet off the ground 09:12 lo 09:12 LOL^ 09:12 Child abuse :D 09:13 Joke 09:14 :D 09:14 I should be a life coach O.O 09:14 he's only like three years younger 09:14 and just this year he was throwin me on my butt 09:14 Pfft 09:15 but NOW 09:15 I got an epic model DeLorean that I might add photos of soon :) 09:15 Hee hee hee 09:15 That's YOURS!? 09:15 XD 09:15 Must be some powerful 11 year old 09:15 It is a 1/18 scale model of one of the two Gold Plated DeLoreans made :) 09:15 .............ok 09:16 He is 09:16 Where was the 09:16 I think he plays football and other sports 09:16 i don't really remember 09:16 * where was the pic taken 09:16 This one guy on Pawn Stars brought in a 1962 Fleetwood Limo. 09:16 Cadillac Limo. 09:17 Whenever you say "pawn stars" I cant help but think of .... 09:17 I know lol, I play the game on FB 09:17 TheWWC you're like the only admin i've ever known to not abandon the wiki asfter it took off 09:17 founder^ 09:18 Hey! 09:18 I'm right here! 09:19 I've never abandoned the Animal Spirits wiki! 09:19 ..... 09:19 I AM SO SORRY i forgot 09:19 lol 09:19 Did you hear something :p 09:19 But yeah, i didn't know who founded the Monster Hunter Wiki till i researched it for thirty minutes 09:19 same with ZP 09:20 ZP? 09:20 Zeldapedia 09:20 Thought so 09:20 Oh. 09:20 Sorry, thanks Jon 09:20 wut? 09:21 For the founder thing 09:21 oh nvm 09:21 Yeah 09:21 YOUWELCOME :D 09:21 :) 09:21 I said Sorry as I went away before I could read it lol 09:22 never try to get peanut butter while tethered to a headphone set 09:22 Ok 09:23 Okayyy 09:23 it ain't gonna work you can go ahead and try 09:24 I'm going back to my McDonald's snack now. 09:24 okii 09:25 I hate KFC 09:26 But KFC is amazing :( 09:26 I got a thing going with Gotanks 09:27 He's my general, unofficialy 09:27 I'm a soldier lol 09:28 They gave me a zinger burger , tasted like beef :( 09:28 Well, that was one type of food. 09:29 Never get the Mushroom Angus (I think) from McDonalds 09:29 EVER 09:29 Just get a bucket of fried from KFC. 09:29 I hate mushrooms, so I will probably never try it 09:29 it has a good taste but TERRIBLE texture 09:29 I agree with Sam 09:30 nah man GRILLED =D 09:30 KFC's fried chicken is great :) 09:30 Get a spicy Italian fro SubWay 09:30 And grilled too, Adam. 09:30 Yes 09:30 You mean their beef xD 09:31 i'm gonna brb 09:31 nvm -.- 09:32 Hey Cead, could you meet me and Roll on another chat? 09:32 Give him 5 mins to come back 09:32 He said 'nvm' about the brb. 09:33 Oh shizzle, your right :) 09:34 My mum expects me to walk to the post box , which is 5 mind from our house .... ah hell mo 09:34 nno! 09:34 j* mins 09:34 lol 09:34 hmm? 09:34 09:35 What chat? 09:35 I may get kidnapped 09:35 http://animalspirits.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 09:35 Here. 09:36 He left. 09:37 I'm sure he'll be back in a few minutes 09:37 So , how was everyones day? 09:38 Mine was great thanks 09:39 I was bed ridden 09:39 My day was decent 09:39 Mine was good. 09:39 Mine was terrible 09:39 (indifferent) 09:39 How so? 09:40 I fell down the stairs and snapped my Radius :( 09:40 :( 09:40 That was the highlight 09:42 The worst part .... was ugly. 09:42 Got a sling on? 09:43 What kind of fracture is it? 09:44 Yeah , not to sure on the details but in 5 weeks should be fine. 09:45 LOL 09:45 I have never broken a bone :( 09:45 Why the sad face? Isn't that a good thing :P 09:46 Because I have never been high on Morphine XD 09:47 Lol 09:47 It sound kind of cool. 09:47 Good point, Steve XD 09:48 I broke my finger. 09:48 When I heard it I thought to myself , "Oh shit" 09:48 Didn't feel it. 09:49 Steve left :( 09:49 ;( 09:50 Y 09:50 He has got Uni. 09:50 Firefox updates maybe :P 09:50 :D 09:50 That's always why he unexpectedly disappears 09:50 Either that or connection 09:50 (fingers crossed) 09:55 Welcome once more. 09:55 Sorry connection issues as usual 09:55 They are following me! 09:55 WB 09:55 Did either of you watch Mermaids: The Body Found? 09:55 No. 09:56 It was all science fiction lol 09:57 What is it about? 09:59 The possibility of Mermaids being in the seas but the program made it seem like people had found remains of them and the government had covered it up 09:59 Wow lol 10:00 Sounds strange. 10:00 It was 10:01 I expected no less :P 10:01 Usually stuff on Discovery is real but this was more fake than a flying pig 10:01 Flying pigs are fake? :P 10:01 :D 10:01 LOL 10:03 I'm going to do some crap on Currency Wiki for a while. Might not be very active on chat 10:03 Btw, thanks for making me think of the fried chicken. 10:03 :D 10:04 :P 10:04 Thanks for re-reminding me of fried chicken :P 10:05 Now I'm hungry for KFC :P 10:05 I had some for lunch 10:06 Now I want KFC even more :/ 10:06 lol 10:06 I had it for dinner 10:06 Not helping lol 10:06 Had a Boneless Banquet (not sure if you have them in the states) 10:07 I'm going to ignore this conversation, as it is just making me more hungry 10:07 Sorry Adam 10:07 That's the point 10:08 Kind of figured lol 10:08 I can't sleep :( 10:09 I go to Scotland on Thursday so I will lose my streak :( 10:09 (Stop) making me hungry! 10:10 Edit before you leave. 10:11 At like 2 AM or so. 10:11 I am going for 5 days 10:12 The island was called Rum, correct? 10:12 lol 10:12 Sure is 10:12 It's a shame it isn't Sgarabhaigh :P 10:14 But the name "Rum" is a nice name for an island, don't you think? 10:15 Wouldn't you have Wi-fi? 10:15 Rum is a remote island 10:15 Get a Hotspot. 10:15 From what I've read, less than 100 people permanently live there 10:17 There are only 23 10:17 We are going to triple to population 10:18 Are there any hotels or inns on the island? 10:20 I'm assuming not, because not many people probably visit the island 10:21 :l 10:22 Connection again? 10:22 Sorry 10:22 :| 10:23 We will be staying at Kinloch Castle 10:24 Oh okay 10:24 Nice name 10:24 brb 10:24 ok 10:25 Barcelona is a nice place. 10:28 The beach is kind of contriversal, everyone is nude. 10:28 Wahey my son! 10:28 Hey Sam 10:29 Hey. 10:29 lol @Roll. 10:30 Note to self: don't go to Barcelona :P 10:30 Awww... 10:30 Maybe when I'm 22. 10:30 The thing is. The women were good. The men *shivers* 10:30 lol 10:31 :D 10:31 That's understandable :P 10:31 I just made me want to leave. 10:31 t 10:31 * it 10:33 lol 10:33 Don't blame ya. 10:46 I am going to go and have a shower now, might be back on after :) 10:46 Okay 10:46 See ya. 10:47 brb 10:47 I also know Roll won't be coming back anytime later. 11:02 Hey 11:02 Im back 11:02 Ok. 11:03 I just heard Carnage will appear on Ultimate Spider-Man later. 11:03 klkl 11:06 Back 11:08 Ok. 11:08 Ok 11:09 Connection is crap 11:09 Anyways I am going to go now, bye 11:09 Speak to you two tomorrow :) 11:10 Bye 11:10 Left a split-second beforehand :( 11:11 :( 11:12 So anyway, I just found out Captain America and Carnage will appear in Ultimate Spider-Man. 11:16 Carnage is similar to Venom, right? 11:16 Yeah. 11:17 Okay 11:17 Just making sure I had my villains right 11:18 There was another character similar to Venom but I forgot his name 11:20 Time to search Wikipedia 11:21 brb dinner. 11:48 You still here? 11:52 Back 11:52 Ok. 11:53 Was gone for dinner, but unfortunately no KFC 11:53 :( 11:54 I had a country fried steak sandwich. 11:55 Two, actually. 11:55 On a bagel with honey mustard. 11:55 :) 11:55 Man, it was so good. 11:55 Should I stop now? 11:55 Yeah lol 11:56 I had some awful casserole that tasted terrible :( 11:56 Dang. 11:56 But then again, it was leftovers 11:56 And leftovers are never really very good 11:56 Leftovers aren't always that bad. 11:57 I like them. 11:57 But they can be bad 11:57 Especially when it comes to casserole :P 11:57 Not at my house. 11:57 :D 11:58 Leftover spaghetti is pretty decent 11:58 brb 11:58 Okay 2012 10 01